Nina
Nina (ニーナ) is a Giftia owned by Ms. Chizu Shirohana. Appearance Nina looks like a young child (about 5 to 7 years old in human years). She has green eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. On the day of her retrieval, she is shown to be wearing a light pink dress with pink flowers on it and red pants. Personality Nina is kind and free-spirited, much like a human child of her age. She cares for the welfare of other people, even those she just met, as shown in the way she insisted for Isla to take a shower after seeing her dirty. She also loves her grandmother very much, as she tells Isla how whatever makes Chizu sad makes her sad as well. Biography Nina was raised by Ms. Shirohana, and she is therefore loved and treated by Chizu like her own granddaughter. She was initially the retrieval target of Michiru and Zack, but was later reassigned to the team of Tsukasa and Isla following earlier failed negotiations with her owner. After Isla barged in the Shirohana residence, Nina insisted that Isla be let in. She later reveals to Isla that she knew that she was going to be retrieved, even apologizing that her grandmother got in the way of the Terminal Service's work. She tells Isla that although she is happy to be a part of Chizu's family and wants to stay with her longer, doing so would only cause her grandmother trouble. If there is anything she would like on her last day, it was to say goodbye to her grandmother with a smile. Before being retrieved, Nina gives Chizu final reminders on what to do after she is gone, such as drying her hair and making up with their neighbor. Still trying to think of what to say, she breaks down in tears. It is only after her grandmother assured her that she will be okay that she stops crying, and she says goodbye to Chizu with a smile. Relationships Chizu Shirohana Nina's owner who she considers as her grandmother, and who she deeply cares for and desires to make happy in everything that she does. Trivia * Nina is the first Giftia to be retrieved by the team of Tsukasa and Isla. * Fans of the series were greatly moved by Nina's emotional retrieval in "The First Partner", with some even calling it "the saddest first episode ever in anime". Quotes * "I do. I do, but if things go on like this, I'll break, and then I'll cause trouble for everyone. And if that happens, I'm sure grandma will be sad. Whatever makes Grandma sad makes me sad too. That's why I can't be with her anymore." (To Isla) * "Grandma, you have to dry your hair right after taking a bath, okay? Your regular medications are in the second kitchen drawer from the bottom, okay? Don't water the flowers in the garden too much, okay? Once a day is enough. And make up with Mrs. Suzuki next door soon, okay? What else... What else..." (To Chizu) Gallery Nina 02.png Nina 03.png Nina 04.png Nina 05.png Nina 06.png Nina 07.png Category:Characters Category:Giftia __NOEDITSECTION__